The University of California, Irvine, and its clinical teaching center, the Orange County Medical Center, will participate in the clinical trials sponsored by the Western Cancer Study Group. Phase I, II, and III studies will be carried out in conjunction with Western Cancer Study Group in the areas of hematologic malignancy, solid tumors, and pharmacokinetics. Current studies under way in the laboratories of the Hematology Section of the University of California, Irvine, utilizing in vitro methods of measuring drug sensitivity will be continued under this program. Training in the chemotherapy of cancer and in the basic laboratory investigations concerned with cancer research will be carried out in the clinical areas and laboratories of the University of California, Irvine, the Orange County Medical Center, and the affiliated teaching hospitals of the University of California, Irvine, College of Medicine. The professional staff of the Division of Hematology and Oncology of the University of California, Irvine, will participate in the activities of the planning groups of the Western Cancer Study Group. The case material will be drawn primarily from the patient population of the affiliated hospitals of the University of California, Irvine, College of Medicine, and the Orange County Medical Center.